In Loving Memory of Mr. Peanut (Disney and BBC Version)
A music video by Disney and BBC. Song: * Sacred of the Dark Sung by: * Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla Sign feat. XXXTentacion Song From: * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Transcript: * Video of Disney and BBC Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Sad Bob the Builder Clip) * (Sad Wendy Clip) * (Sad Sofia Clip) * (Sad Varian Clip) * (Sad Thomas the Tank Engine Clip) * (Sad Kermit, Fozzie and all the Muppets Clip) * (Sad Edward Clip) * (Sad James Clip) * (Sad Big Bird Clip) * (Sad Ruff Ruffman Clip) * (Sad Marinette-Dupain Cheng Clip) * (Sad Emmet, Lucy & Benny Clip) * (Sad Elmo Clip) * (Sad Bear in the Big Blue House Clip) * (Sad Woody Clip) * (Sad Winnie the Pooh Clip) * (Sad Stan Marsh Clip) * (Sad Babo, Ugly Dog, Ox, & Moxy Clip) * (Sad Luna, Leo, Andy & Carmen Clip) * (Sad SpongeBob Clip) * (Sad Homer Simpson Clip) * (Sad Nick Wide Clip) * (Sad Joy & Bing Bong Clip) * (Sad Detective Pikachu Clip) * (Sad Sandy Cheeks Clip) * (Sad Brobee Clip) * (Sad Buzz Lightyear Clip) * (Sad Pablo Clip) * (Sad Ami Clip) * (Sad Nemo Clip) * (Sad Dory and Marlin Clip) * (Sad Poppy Clip) * (Sad Branch Clip) * (Sad Doogal Clip) * (Sad Polly Clip) * (Sad Caillou Clip) * (Sad Patrick Clip) * (Sad Adrien Agreste Clip) * (Sad Red & Chuck Clip) * (Sad Daniel Tiger Clip) * (Sad Wage Clip) * (Sad Rosie Clip) * (Sad Emily Clip) * (Sad Paddigtion Bear Clip) * (Sad Marla Clip) * (Sad Charile Clip) * (Sad Gene Clip) * (Sad Duck Clip) * (Sad Sonic Clip) * (Sad Tails Clip) * (Sad Amy Rose Clip) * (Sad Knuckles Clip) * (Sad Bart Simpson Clip) * (Sad Mavis Clip) * (Sad Lisa Simpson Clip) * (Sad Young Simba Clip) * (Sad Dumbo Clip) * (Sad Peni Parker Clip) * (Memorial of Mr. Peanut) Gallery: Bob the Builder Crying 2.jpg PilchardinaPickle173.png Sofia Crying.png Varian Crying for His Father.png Thomas Crying in Down the Mine.jpg Muppets crying after Kermit the Frog's tribute- The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years.jpg Sad Kermit the Frog.jpg Sad Edward The Blue Engine.jpeg Sad James The Red Engine.jpeg Sad Daniel Tiger.jpeg Sad Big Bird .png Sad Elmo.jpg Sad Ruff Ruffman .png Sad Marinette-Dupain Cheng.jpeg Sad Adrien Agreste.jpg 77B71D2E-5D4C-4172-99D7-E2CF2ADC9491.jpeg 38103B16-FA6E-495B-B8B9-9279894E0B31.jpeg F3986B04-F0CC-468E-9250-2993471A5286.gif Bear and Doc Hogg cry over Tutter's first day of mouse school.jpg Tutter sobbing.jpg Ojo sobs because she lost her Snowbear.jpg Treelo is upset because it's not his birthday.jpg Pip and Pop are upset because there's no mail for them.jpg Blotter crying.jpg Harry is homesick from his family crying.jpg Piglet's Big Movie-Tigger, Rabbit & Pooh cries.jpg Piglet cries.jpg Eeyore 3.jpg Kanga cries.jpg Roo begins to tear up as he watches Tigger leave.jpg Kessie cries.jpg Lumpy is trapped in the cage.jpg Sad Spongebob.jpg Sad Stan Marsh.jpg Note: * Mr. Peanut Died on a Planters Commercial. Video: File:Road Trip | Planters | 2020 Big Game Commercial Category:In Loving Memory of video clips Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos